


Double Time

by TimeandSpaceNovelist



Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Episode: s09e07-08 The Zygon Invasion/The Zygon Inversion, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeandSpaceNovelist/pseuds/TimeandSpaceNovelist
Summary: After being pranked by the Doctor, Clara decides to recruit a foe turned colleague to get him back.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Zygon Bonnie & Clara Oswin Oswald, Zygon Bonnie & Twelfth Doctor
Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152947
Kudos: 5





	Double Time

Clara nervously punched the number into her phone as she bit her lips, hoping it was the right number. She hadn't wanted to do this but desperate times called for desperate measures. She drew the phone to her ear as she waited for the caller to pick up, her feet tapping on the ground in anticipation.

"Hello?", the voice asked, confused as to why Clara Oswald of all people was calling them.

"Hello! How are you?", Clara answered, sounding oddly chipper. She wanted something, the other voice could feel it.

"Fine...... Why are you calling me?"

"Can I not just make a phone call to you to check in?", Clara said. She was really gonna have to convince them to do this but the reward will be fulfilling.

"Seeing as I nearly killed you once, yes you can check in. But that doesn't make it any less weird. Why are you actually calling?"

"I.....need your help with something.", Clara admitted sheepishly. The voice laughed cheekily. Now they were getting somewhere.

"So you don't need me, but rather you need my ability?"

"Mm hmm"

"What for?"

"I need to get revenge on the Doctor. He....pranked me.", Clara said and the voice could easily sense the blushes on Clara's face when she said it.

"With what, a whoopee cushion ha-ha ?

"No, a joy buzzer."

"Ah, we had those on my planet as well, though they were rather more deadly for us. Come to think of it, it was a military weapon. " The voice, mused remembering their past.

"Yes, yes I hear you. Will you do it?", Clara asked impatiently. The voice grumbled, not liking being taken out of their memories.

"What's in it for me?"

"My unconditional forgiveness for your crimes against me."

"I already have that or else you wouldn't be calling me for something so trivial."

".....Fine, you get one trip in the Tardis. Just one.", Clara offered as the voice's reward. Hopefully the Doctor would find it very funny after and would take them for one small trip.

"Deal.", The voice answered after pondering the offer for a few seconds.

"Be here in my apartment for 3:00 pm. The Doctor will arrive at 4. We'll have an hour to plan this prank properly."

"I'll be there. Remember I know where you live. It should be fun. This is a bit different for you, using a former enemy to get back at your friend.", the voice said, wondering why she would go this far for it.

"Well..... the joy buzzer really hurt!", Clara said as she hung up the phone.

This was either gonna be a huge disaster or the best trick ever. All she knew was the plan and how she wanted to execute it. But she had to admit, she was quite excited. The voice on the other line could only laugh at the abruptness of the phone call's end. To tell the truth, she hadn't used her ability in months, never felt right after what she had did but Clara had called her personally to ask for help and she was gonna do it. It was the least she could do after the whole pretending to be her and using her face to try and go to war with the human race thing, but that was water under the bridge it seemed. Bonnie knew that Clara needed her ability to shape shift for something but what for exactly, she didn't know and pondered on as she continued with her work.

* * *

The dull groaning sound of the Tardis heralded the arrival of the Doctor, Time Lord Extraordinaire. Ok, well maybe just Time Lord, but he was extraordinary sometimes. He had received a very interesting phone call from Clara earlier saying that she just wanted to hang out at her apartment and not really go travelling. He understood. Sometimes the travelling wasn't always as exciting. Rassilon knows how many times he just sat in the Tardis library and read the books instead of going to see Fairyland or Atlantis. He checked the scanner and saw her warmly smiling and waiting outside the Tardis doors for him. This was his cue. He opened the doors and stepped out and was met by a firm embrace from her that he initially stiffened at but grew into.

"You're getting better at the hugging.", Clara remarked as she let go of him. He had been terribly against hugs early in the regeneration but recently, he'd been much more at ease with, even hugging her himself once or twice. No forceful push needed.

"Well, when Clara Oswald is the one who is hugging back, it makes it easier and easier to achieve. ", he said, smiling at her and then tussling her hair to which she giggled at. He took a seat on her sofa and crossed his legs. "Now what are we gonna do on this lazy day in?"

"Thought maybe eat some sandwiches, drink some cuppas, watch a movie. You still need to watch Hot Fuzz.", Clara said she sat down next to him. He had heard great things about the movie but that Simon Pegg fella looked way too familiar to someone he once knew and fought against. He didn't trust him. But if it will make Clara happy, then he'll try.

"Do you want me to prepare the sandwiches and the tea?", he asked, getting up to go to Clara's kitchen, wanting to make the day as easy for her as possible.

"I was thinking you could get them from the Tardis. You know she makes my favourite stuff. You just head to the Tardis kitchen and pick it up for us and I'll prepare the movie.", Clara said. The Doctor thought it was a strange thing to request but he had to admit. The Tardis had prepared them some excellent meals recently.

"Very well, your majesty", he said teasing her. Before he could head in to the Tardis, she gave him one last instruction.

"Remember, I like two sugars in my tea.", she said as she started flicking through Netflix looking for the movie. He nodded and went inside the Tardis kitchen on a mission to appease his Impossible Girl. The job was simple enough. The sandwiches were frozen already so they just needed to be heated up and he made two nice cups of tea for him and her, both with two sugars. As he made the teas first, he took them to her while the sandwiches were being heated and set it on the table.

"Thanks.", she said as she collected it, taking a small sip. He was about to head back for said sandwiches when he heard a grunt from Clara and a groan.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?", he said slightly worried. He wouldn't have done something bad with the tea to hurt her. He watched as she set back the cup slowly on the table before giving him a look that seemed annoyed but also excited at the same time.

"I told you three sugars, not two.", she said, correcting him on his mistake. Now this was quite odd. He'd swore he'd heard say two sugars loud and clear. He may have looked old but he thought his hearing was quite excellent, outside of that time he misheard her say lagoon instead of moon and took her to a water park. Or the time he thought she was screaming in pain and neglected to hear the laughter as she played Mario Kart on her Wii U. Or even the time he heard the wrong date and came in when she was....entertaining a lady friend. Come to think of it, maybe his hearing wasn't all that great but he did hear two sugars.

"No, you said two sugars, I heard you." The Doctor said trying to defend what seemed to be a mistake by him.

"Look, just go back and put three sugars this time. That's all you need to do." Clara said, shooing him away. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze as a acknowledgment of apology and he took the cup back up and brought it back to the Tardis Kitchen. He needed to make it up to her. He instantly got an idea. He'll add the special sauce she loves onto her sandwich. She always lit up when she would eat it and he loved seeing her light up so it seemed like a plan. But first, the tea. He successfully added a third cube of sugar before returning to the living room and presenting it to her.

"Tea with three sugars." he said as he stressed on the three. saying it with a goofy smile and making her laugh. He watched with bated breath and then relief as she sipped the tea and made a face of pure enjoyment over it. He gave her a nod and went back for the sandwiches. He made sure that the sandwich was the exact one she liked (in order to prevent any kind of confusion like over the tea) before adding the special sauce to it. He returned sharply with the sandwiches and quickly handed her own as he slowly sat down and was about to tuck into his own when he heard a similar groan to before and turned to see an annoyed Clara. She was holding the sandwich in one hand and a slice ot tomato in the other.

"I thought I told you, no tomatoes in my sandwiches. I don't like them." Clara says shaking her head. Now this one was different. Hearing is one thing but he'd seen her eat with tomatoes in her sandwiches for their whole time together.

"When did you stop liking them?"

"Since a very painful experience involving a tomato, I've sworn them off. I should have told you before honestly. I'm sorry.", Clara said looking sorry for her mistake of not telling him about the tomato. He really couldn't stand seeing her remotely sad, her eyes began to inflate and it gets him every time. He kissed her on the forehead and he took the sandwich already bitten through and replaced it with a new one, one that didn't have tomatoes in it. He made all the precautions, including scanning the sandwich with the sonic for any traces of tomatoes still there and brought it back to her with a flourish to which she smiled at.

"Thanks" she said as she began to eat it, no issues of the tomato variety were present. As she ate he noticed that her ring wasn't on. He found that odd. She usually always has that ring on, It was only when he realized the ring was still there but on the wrong hand. He wanted to inform her of it but then his brain almost felt like it was poking him to remember something , until it hit him. Every time he'd come back with a changed item, the ring had been in a different place. He then began to think about her weird behavior. He knew her well enough to know she loves tomatoes in her sandwiches and liked two sugars in her tea. He had a big hunch that if he was wrong, he risked pissing her off but he had to try it regardless.

"You can drop the act now."

"What act?" Clara asked coyly and slightly confused.

"The act where you're pretending to be Clara, Zygella."

* * *

The sigh emanating from the woman pretending to be his best friend, proved that he was indeed correct. He tensed up and his attack eyebrows got into position as he began staring her down. The last time she had fooled him good, he was guilty for weeks afterwards, for not knowing that she wasn't actually Clara. She told him not to worry and that anyone would be confused but he shouldn't have. He knows her too well. He was about to take out his sonic to scan for any Zygon tech on her when he saw that she put her hands up in surrender, which confused him greatly.

"I just want you to know that this wasn't my idea, it was all hers.", Bonnie said, immediately pleading her innocence as part of the prank. The Doctor wondered briefly who she could be. A co conspirator, a commanding officer, a girlfriend? His question was answered by the muffled swear of a particularly familiar northern accent. Clara stepped out from the bedroom, completely identical to Bonnie but with her ring on the correct hand.

"You could have at least waited for me to come out before ratting me out.", Clara said as she folded her arms and gave a look at Bonnie who simply shrugged. The Doctor quickly picked up on what had happened. They had been switching on him the whole time. He was impressed. Had the ring been on the correct hand, it may have worked. Why they did it is what was to be found out next.

"You know if you two wanted to switch so badly, I could just pop back and take you to see the Parent Trap.", The Doctor said, teasing them both. He gestured for Clara to sit down as he took in both women's varying shades of red appearing on their face. Bonnie was only slightly embarrassed, expected as she got caught and messed up this switch between them but Clara was quite marron which only further proved to him that it was indeed her plan all along.

"You're gonna be so smug about this aren't you?"

"Little bit, yeah," The Doctor said with a smirk, to which Clara could only roll her eyes at but couldn't help smiling as well.

"Fine. After you got me with the joy buzzer, I had to find a clever enough way to get you back. So I called Bonnie for help and WE worked out this plan.", Clara explained, stressing on the word we and glaring at Bonnie. "I had seen some Youtube video a while back about twins confusing people with their orders and I thought it would work on you."

"It almost did to be quite honest. Had Zygella not worn the ring in the wrong place, you would have fooled me. I assumed that maybe I misheard you or that you were different now. I don't see you all the time so I expected these things to happen." The Doctor said, a small glint of admiration for the prank in his eyes.

"So you're not mad?" Clara asked, slightly worried that he might have taken her deception the wrong way.

"Not at all. I've done worse. I once hid Elton John's piano for a good few hours, he almost didn't get a chance to write Crocodile Rock." The Doctor admitted, remembering almost causing the erasure of one of the pop star's greatest songs. Not his finest idea ever.

Clara stepped to him and hugged him for his understanding. "I'll never do something like this again, I'm sorry."

"You better not or I'll make sure the Tardis does a worse prank to you than making you sleep with a copy of yourself." The Doctor said smugly, reminding her and by extension introducing Bonnie to the Tardis' awful (or lovely depending on which Clara you were) prank on Clara when she first decided to travel with the Doctor.

"Doctor......you promised not to bring that up with anyone else in the room." Clara said, blushing wildly.

"Should I be put off by that.....or excited?" Bonnie said, also teasing Clara, which made the blush go deeper. It's not out of the realm of possibility, she just didn't know Clara rolled like that, but the offer wasn't off the table,

"So what did she promise you?", The Doctor asked turning his attention to the Zygon. She had to have promised her something as a reward or else she wouldn't do it.

"One trip in the Tardis." The Doctor looked at her and exaggeratedly put his hand on his chin and thought about the request.

"Ok, one trip."

"Seriously?" The Doctor nodded his head as Bonnie's eyes lit up and she ran towards him and gave him a hug which felt incredibly weird as he was looking directly at the original Clara, blushing as he noticed her giggling. He could have told her to change back but the idea of having two Claras wasn't the worst idea in the world.

"On one condition,", The Doctor said as the two ladies listened in interest and intrigue, both of their eyes seemingly inflating (seriously how did she...they do that?) "You both come with me, you two prepare the food and drink and we leave right now. I'm not watching Hot Fuzz today."

"Sure!" both women said, not intending to be so identical but laughing at their coincidence. Yeah, the Doctor definitely didn't mind two Claras.

"Zygel....Bonnie, if you want, you can take a different form, it's ok. You don't have to stay as Clara", The Doctor asked. As much as he wanted it, it would be rude to have her stay as Clara if she didn't want to.

"Nah, I like being her actually. Had my own battle against her in her mind and she fought well. I respect that. Plus, she's the only one in months who actually called me for something fun to do, rather than just my job. " Bonnie said as her countenance dropped slightly. She felt a squeeze and saw Clara look at her before realizing it was her hand.

"Just like the Doctor did, I forgave you too. I know at heart you aren't a bad person. You were just looking out for your people. Lord knows a lot of humans would do the same. Plus, this was fun and I've no doubt a trip in the Tardis will be as well." Clara told her smiling.

"Well then, how's about we get a move on then? Places to go, people to see, maybe even stuff to fight!", The Doctor said extending his hands to the two ladies who took it in kind. They ran off into the blue box shutting the doors on this prank adventure and opening the doors to a new one. The groans of the Tardis signalled their departure as the tv screen still lit on. If someone asked what had happened in the flat, just tell them it's the same old stuff, just the Doctor and Clara Oswald and Bonnie off in the Tardis, having an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how that adventure went.....


End file.
